Dave's Worst Nightmare
by Genicise1275
Summary: I decided to reupload, but I'm going to extend the story to fill in information that wasn't apparent the first time. So Theodore has problems with bullying at school, can Dave and his brothers get to him before he does something he'll regret. Updates subject to reviews from future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the chipmunks, Chipettes; Miss Miller, Dave or anyone. All rights reserved with Ross Bagdasarian jr.**

Chapter 1: Beginning of a Bad Day

In the Seville household, Dave got up and woke his boys up for school along with the Chipettes; he knew that this will be a good day. "Ok boys time to wake up for school", said Dave as he walked in the chipmunks room.

Alvin yawned, "give me 5 more minutes Dave", Alvin moaned sleepily.

"No Alvin, get up now or you'll be late", replied Dave with a more serious look on his face.

"Ok I'm up", groaned Alvin irritably.

"Morning Dave, morning everyone" Brittany greeted hurriedly as she rushed out towards the bathroom

"good morning Dave" Jeanette said politely, sitting up and stretching

"morning Dave" Simon yawned as he sat up

"Oh morning what's for breakfast Dave?" asked Theodore as he sat up and yawned loudly

"Toasted waffles", Dave answered.

"Mm yummy", said Theodore. Theodore and Eleanor hopped downstairs whilst Simon, Jeanette, Alvin and Brittney lagged behind not feeling hungry. Dave was already laying the table for breakfast when Theodore and Eleanor arrived in the kitchen. Theodore thought best that he'll lay it tonight for dinner.

Dave ate with his boys and the Chipettes who ate silently, Dave wondered why the Chipettes were silent, but he assumed that it was just that they were tired. The chipmunks and Chipettes were excused from the table and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and got ready for school. Dave took the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to school before heading off to work.

The first class for the Chipmunks was Science with Mr Herrington, he was particularly moody this morning and Theodore thought that he needed to climb out his shy shell and try to interact more in the class. During the lesson, Mr Herrington was teaching them about sugars and Theodore liked to know about this. "Ok class who can tell me what a sugar is?" asked Mr Herrington. Theodore put his hand up to answer. "Theodore, do you know the answer?" asked Mr Herrington.

"A sugar is …" Theodore began.

"A substance which is sweet and the chemical properties of sucrose is C12 H22 O11, it can also be melted and turned into caramel", Nicola cut Theodore off.

"Hey! I was answering that one", said Theodore.

"Not my problem fat arse", said Nicola her crowd laughed soon afterward. Theodore was hurting inside and Simon and Alvin saw Theodore's eyes tear up and without a cue he stood and started to walk out, much to the dismay of his brothers.  
>"Sir, are you going to let Nicola speak to my brother like that?" asked Alvin furiously.<p>

"Well, he has low self esteem, it's not my fault he can't answer one of my questions confidently", replied Mr Herrington.

"What did you just say? Tell me you didn't just defend Nicola! I can't believe you're blaming Theodore for the ambush!" screamed Alvin, Simon was in shock.

"I wasn't defending anyone, I was only pointing out the facts", said Mr Herrington.  
>The rest of the class gasped, Simon was trying to calm Alvin before the situation escalated. Alvin clenched his hands into fists angrily; he couldn't believe that Mr Herrington was saying inappropriate comments about Theodore in front of him. Theodore was still in the room at that point in time and he was very upset that his own teacher said that he had low self esteem.<p>

"Hey, I'm still here you know", said Theodore.

"Yeah, we don't care what you say", replied Nicola. Theodore was so upset that tears were streaming down his cheeks and the teacher didn't do anything about the bullying. Alvin was so angry that Simon gave up on calming him down.

"Oh come on aren't you going to do anything about the verbal abuse or not!" shouted Alvin.

"What am I supposed to do about it? It's his problem", said Mr Herrington defensively. Theodore stormed out of the room in tears after hearing that, Alvin felt like he was going to explode; he didn't care if he was going to get himself into trouble.

"Ok that's it! I've had enough of this, if you're not bothered about what happens in your classroom maybe you don't care about your job!" screamed Alvin.

"Alvin, stand outside and calm yourself", said Mr Herrington.

"Why the hell should I? My brother is getting picked on in front of you and you're not doing anything to stop it!" Alvin screamed.

"Oh for Christ sake, some of us are trying to learn here", Nicola said sarcastically.

"Yeah maybe you should take your classmates into consideration", said Mr Herrington. Alvin was rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, why are Mr Herrington and Nicola allies in this argument?

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know that the lesson was still running, I would have known that if Mr Herrington wasn't so stuck up!" Alvin screamed finally getting some allies of his own.

"Alvin you are a pain in my rear, I suggest you pipe down or I'll have you removed", Mr Herrington said.

"I don't know why you're so defensive Mr Herrington, but your job will be at risk if you don't admit defeat", said Alvin.

"That's it Alvin Get Out!" shouted Mr Herrington.

"Well that was rude, but I'm not going until at least half the class agree that you were harsh about my sensitive brother", said Alvin staying put.

"Alvin, I'm warning you, if you don't…" Mr Herrington began, but Alvin cut him off.  
>"OOH I wasn't going to say this in front of the class, but you seriously got on my nerves, you know what, I was having a real good day until the moment Nicola started this debate, since then you were rude about my brother and you're a f*** teacher, also denying that you were!" screamed Alvin.<p>

"Actually Alvin's right screw this class and screw you discriminator", Richard said.

"Yeah I agree", Sophie agreed. With this Alvin stood with half the class and filed out of Mr Herrington's classroom, Simon went with them, Alvin just stood in front of his locker and just exploded in a rage; he took his frustration out on the lockers his kicked and punched the metal lockers until he calmed down.

"Hey, we get the classroom to ourselves", said Nicola.

"Actually girls, I'm going to cancel the rest of the lesson you can have a short break before your next class", said Mr Herrington.

"Alright then, come on girls", said Nicola.

**R&R Guys**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Chipettes' lesson

The chipette's lesson at that period was Maths and Eleanor is very good at Maths and the teacher helps the students with their work and therefore is a great teacher. Her name is Miss Reed and she is very nice.

They had her for Maths which was across the room from Mr Herrington's classroom, whilst the lesson was going on and Eleanor was engrossed in her work to notice what happened in Mr Herrington's classroom. Brittany however was distracted by the rest of the class and then she looked out the classroom door and saw Theodore leave in tears.

"Uh Eleanor, I just saw Theodore leave in tears, something might have happened in Mr Herrington's classroom", whispered Brittany.

"What Theodore's upset?" whispered Eleanor.

Brittany nodded, Eleanor wanted to ask Theodore what happened in the lesson, but she wasn't allowed to leave the classroom without a valid reason. Jeanette thought it was uncharacteristic of Theodore to walk out a lesson, something bad must have happened. Miss Reed saw that Brittany was distracted and thought she had done all of the questions on the board.

"Brittany, have you finished your questions?" asked Miss Reed.

"No, Miss Reed", replied Brittany.

"Do you need me to help you?" asked Miss Reed.

"No thank you Miss Reed", replied Brittany.

"Ok just ask if you need my help ok", said Miss Reed.

Jeanette wanted the lesson to be over then she saw that Alvin walked out the classroom and half of Mr Herrington's class.

"Hey Brittany look half of Mr Herrington's class has walked out including Alvin and Simon", whispered Jeanette.

"Simon? Are you sure? It's not like Simon to do that", whispered Brittany in surprise.

After 15 more minutes the school bell rang for break and Eleanor can go to the canteen for a snack to put her on until lunch and she wanted to see if Theodore was ok. When she walked in to buy a doughnut, she saw Theodore on his own and she quickly paid for the doughnut and hopped over to Theodore.

"Hi Theodore", greeted Eleanor.

"Hi", said Theodore in a sullen tone.

"What's wrong Theodore?" asked Eleanor.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Eleanor", sighed Theodore.

"Theodore, you know you can tell me anything", said Eleanor worriedly.

"I just don't think it's important", said Theodore.

Theodore hopped off to his next lesson in a hurry; leaving Eleanor sat at the table eating her doughnut alone, after she finished she sighed to herself and thought to herself, "I know that something is bothering him, but I just don't know what it is".

Jeanette hopped over to Eleanor and she knows exactly what happened.

"Did you find out anything?" asked Jeanette.

"No I didn't, he's never gotten up and hopped off without saying bye before", replied Eleanor.

"Something is bothering him maybe try at lunch", said Jeanette.

"Ok, I will try that, I'm worried about him", said Eleanor concerned.

"I know you are, just try again at lunch ok", said Jeanette.

Eleanor just nodded and Jeanette left her to her thoughts, Jeanette walked gracefully to English, she was very distracted and she tried to concentrate on the lesson, but was no use. Eleanor couldn't concentrate on her work and felt that the lesson wasn't interesting.

"Mr Lawler, may I go to the bathroom?" asked Eleanor politely.

"Sure", replied Mr Lawler.

Eleanor didn't really need to go to the bathroom, she only wanted to sit and think of how to approach Theodore at lunch. She hopped out and went to Mr Herrington's room, after seeing that he was helping all the other pupils with their work so she didn't think that he had caused the problem. She went in the bathroom to blow off some lesson time. She sat in there for a good 5 minutes and she got her mind right and returned to English. She managed to write half a page in the lesson and made a note of the homework assignment due the following Tuesday.

The bell went and they went to their cooking lesson which was all theory and they learnt about what Carbohydrates are and why they're important, Eleanor knew that Theodore liked cooking, but was in a different class to her, Eleanor sighed and muttered "there's always next year when we may get put in cooking together", her thoughts were interrupted by Miss Nichols.

"Eleanor, are you paying attention?" asked Miss Nichols.

"Yeah, I am sorry Miss", replied Eleanor.

"Ok", said Miss Nichols and she carried on with the rest of the lesson.

Thankfully, this is the last period before lunch so Eleanor could get the chance to talk to Theodore again and hopefully getting him to tell her what's wrong with him. When the lesson was over and Eleanor pondered around for a while so that Theodore would have a chance to get to the cafeteria before she did, but after 10 minutes of doing this, Theodore hadn't come in the cafeteria yet. 5 minutes later Theodore walked in and took a tray then asked for less than he usually has and didn't even look at the desserts on offer. He paid for his food and took the tray to an isolated table on his own.

Eleanor sensed that it was something much worse as he usually eats with the chipmunks, but he even isn't talking to them. She reluctantly hopped over to Theodore and sat with him and Theodore didn't acknowledge that she was sitting with him. He ate silently for a few minutes and felt that Eleanor was sitting next to him.

"Oh Ellie I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there", said Theodore.

"It's ok Theodore, I wanted to ask you if you're ok", replied Eleanor.

"Well … I… I'm sorry", Theodore began, but got up and ran off.

"Theo", said Eleanor.

Theodore kept running out of the cafeteria leaving Eleanor sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home time

Theodore couldn't wait for the end of the day so he could just sleep until the next morning when it'll happen all over again. Alvin is feeling guilty about leaving his brother to withstand all the abuse in the classroom, but he thinks there will be a way of cheering him up, but Simon doesn't think that anything will cheer him up.

"Theodore, how are you", asked Alvin.

"Not good, look I appreciate that you stood up for me, but it isn't enough to stop the verbal bullying is it", replied Theodore.

"Well no, but I think I have a way to help you Theo", said Alvin.

"Alright what is it Alvin?" asked Theodore.

"I think we have to tell Dave about what's been going on", replied Alvin.

"No please Alvin I don't want to cause trouble", said Theodore.

"I hate to say this, but Alvin's right we have to tell someone", said Simon.

"Ok at home though", said Theodore.

"Alright Theodore", said Alvin.

Meanwhile, in Science with Mr Jefferies, the chipettes were only talking about Theodore in there group. Eleanor was tempted to ask Mr Jefferies if the chipmunks had a rough time in first period with Mr Herrington, but Brittany raised her paw and Mr Jefferies came over and asked what she wanted.

"Do you have a problem understanding the work?" asked Mr Jefferies.

"Not with my work, but with first period you were teaching that period, right?" replied Brittany.

"Yes, I was, why do you ask", asked Mr Jefferies.

"Well we were in Maths and half of Mr Herrington's class filed out at once with two of my friends and before that their brother ran out in tears, did you see anything or hear anything?" replied Brittany.

"What are your friend's names?" asked Mr Jefferies.

"Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville", replied Brittany.

"Yeah I did see them leave first period early, but I don't know what happened though sorry", said Mr Jefferies.

"It's ok", replied Brittany.

"Hmm I wonder if the chipmunks will tell Dave", said Jeanette.

"Probably, if only we knew what happened that period", replied Brittany.

"Remember Brittany we only slept over the Chipmunks house last night and we'll not be able to do so again tonight as we have homework assignments", reminded Eleanor.

"Ok we'll just ask Miss Miller if we can come over", said Brittany.

What they all don't know is that Mr Herrington has filed a complaint to the headmistress about Alvin and just as he walked in his last period of the day which was Geography, the teacher handed him a note. He wondered why the head wanted to see him so he turned and walked out to the headmistresses office and saw the head sitting there with Mr Herrington which made Alvin say "Uh oh".

"Alvin, come in and have a seat", said Miss Ortega.

"Um ok sure", said Alvin.

"Ok Alvin, Mr Herrington has been informing me that you caused his class to be abandoned first period, when half his class left the room in the middle of the lesson, care to explain why you did this?", asked Miss Ortega.

"Why do I need to tell you? Let Mr Herrington tell you the full story and I'll judge if he's telling the truth", replied Alvin.

"Now Mr Seville if you don't tell me they'll be consequences and I'll have to have your guardian come into school", cautioned Miss Ortega.

Alvin was persistent and Miss Ortega gave up and called Dave at work and he said that he'll be right there. After waiting 20 minutes Dave came in the Head's office and saw Alvin.

"ALVIN what have you done now?" shouted Dave.

"Now Dave Seville calm down and try and get the answer we want", said Miss Ortega.

"Ok what has he done", asked Dave.

"Well Mr Herrington has informed me that Alvin had caused his class to be abandoned first period when an outburst between himself and Alvin ceased the continuation of the lesson mid way through …" Miss Ortega began, but interrupted by Alvin.

"… Alright I'll tell you, when the class began we were learning about sugars and Mr Herrington asked the class what a sugar was and Theodore put his hand up to answer and he began answering it and Nicola interrupted him and Theodore appealed and Nicola told him "not my problem fat arse" and I was angry that she got away with it and so I stood up for Theodore and Mr Herrington said some very horrible comments about Theodore", explained Alvin with anger in his eyes.

"No I didn't he's lying", said Mr Herrington.

"No I am not lying, I was there he said he had low self esteem and this triggered even more verbal bullying within the classroom towards him then he ran out in tears and I couldn't control my anger anymore and argued with Mr Herrington eventually half the class walked out including me and Simon and that's what happened", said Alvin angrily.

"Right, well if we don't have evidence Alvin we can't convict that Mr Herrington had verbally abused a pupil in a classroom", said Miss Ortega.

"What, oh come on I told you the damn truth and now you're not doing anything about him!" shouted Alvin.

"Alvin watch your mouth", warned Dave.

"What will happen now?" asked Dave.

"Well until we have facts Alvin from now you're suspended", said Miss Ortega.

"Huh, why is Alvin getting punished?" questioned Dave.

"Well it's to prevent him having the temptation to have another outburst", replied Miss Ortega.

"I need to talk to Theodore about this", said Dave.

The others don't know what Alvin was called in the headmistress' office for and when they headed out the school they saw Dave already outside waiting for them.

"Dave, what are doing here so early", asked Simon.

"Alvin's been suspended", sighed Dave.

"What! Why?" exclaimed Simon.

"Apparently he's lying about what happened first period today, it was Science wasn't it", Dave grumbled.

"Can we talk about this at home Dave?" asked Simon.

"Ok Simon, alright boys hop in", replied Dave.

At the Miller household, Miss Miller has asked the girls to get on with their homework assignments before their dinner.

"I hope she doesn't make us eat from high chairs again like when we first moved here", said Eleanor.

"Oh she won't Eleanor don't worry about that, we put her straight", replied Brittany.

"Ok, I wish we could have gone to the chipmunks' house and try to help Theodore, it's obvious he's very unhappy and we don't even know what had happened", said Eleanor.

"True, but I'm sure Dave will put things right again", said Jeanette.

"I hope so Jeanette", replied Eleanor.

**I hope that this is ok, please keep reviewing! Update coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Theodore in depression

The chipettes were called to the table for dinner and Miss Miller noticed that the girls were a little quiet; she wanted them to share what's on their minds.

"So Girls what happened at school today? Anything interesting?" asked Miss Miller.

"Not really, but can we ask a favour?" asked Brittany.

"Ok Brittany, what's up?" replied Miss Miller.

"Could me and my sisters go over to the boys after dinner please?" asked Brittany.

"What about your homework, it's better to get it done the night you get it, you know" replied Miss Miller.

"We know we have homework, but this is important please", said Eleanor, Jeanette and Brittany at the same time.

"Ok, but you have to be in by 10pm", replied Miss Miller.

"Thanks Miss Miller", said the girls.

After dinner, the girls helped Miss Miller with the dishes and they went over to the boys' house to see if Theodore's ok. When they knocked a sullen Dave answered the door and they weren't expecting Dave to feel down.

"You ok Dave?" asked Jeanette with concerned.

"You better come in girls, maybe you can give a bit more support with what my boys are going through", replied Dave.

"Ok Dave", said Eleanor as they hopped in the Seville household.

When they walked in the boys were very slumbered and depressed and they knew that something much worse has happened that they don't know about. Alvin is usually upbeat on everything, but tonight he is sitting on the sofa with his head resting on his paw.

"Alvin, are you ok?" asked Brittany worriedly.

"Hmm no I'm not ok Brittany; Miss Ortega has accused me of misleading her to believe that Theodore was picked on in Mr Herrington's lesson, when I clearly told the truth, I was there", replied Alvin irritably.

"Are you going to try and observe what happens the next time you are in Mt Herrington's class?" asked Brittany.

"I can't do that Brittany", replied Alvin.

"What do you mean?" asked Brittany.

"Miss Ortega had the nerve to suspend me until further notice", replied Alvin bitterly.

"What, that's not fair", said Brittany.

Jeanette saw that Simon was confused of what his two brothers are being put through and needed somebody to talk to. Jeanette felt uneasy being in a house with so much tension in the air. Then Simon finally began conversation.

"Jeanette, can we talk in my room please?" asked Simon politely.

"Sure Simon", replied Jeanette as they hopped up to Simon's room.

When Simon went in his room, Jeanette shut the door so they would have privacy.

"What's going on Simon? Everyone is so agitated", said Jeanette.

"I'm worried about Theodore and I guess Dave is too caught up in all this that I'm not getting much attention I'm used to", replied Simon.

"Have you tried talking to Theodore?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah, but he keeps changing the subject even though I was in the class when it happened", replied Simon sullenly.

"What did happen, Simon?" asked Jeanette with concern.

"We walked into Science and we were beginning a new topic and this was sugars, when we were seated, Mr Herrington gave out the text books and asked the class, what a sugar was and Theodore put his hand up to answer and whilst he was answering it, Nicola Beechwood interrupted him and when Theodore complained she made a remark about his weight and figure, Theodore started to walk out and Alvin defended him and had a go at Mr Herrington for letting it slide and Mr Herrington said that it wasn't his fault that Theodore had low self esteem and …" Simon couldn't continue as he broke down and Jeanette pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok Simon, we'll sort this don't you worry, we will sort Mr Herrington out", said Jeanette as she comforted Simon.

"Why would he say that in front of Theodore? Ever since the lesson Theodore has gone blank with no confidence whatsoever and Theodore walked home instead of riding with Dave and us", said Simon in between sobs.

"We'll get Mr Herrington fired for verbally abusing a pupil", said Jeanette.

"Without proof, I'll be suspended like Alvin is now!" exclaimed Simon.

"Oh, I didn't know Alvin was suspended, wait what! What for?" said Jeanette.

"Apparently he had misled Miss Ortega into believing him and she didn't have the proof she wanted from him so she handed him an indefinite suspension until further notice", said Simon.

"Well that's not fair, that is harsh!" exclaimed Jeanette.

"Yeah, I can't concentrate on my homework with all this in my head", said Simon.

"I can understand that the emotional stresses this situation has put on you are very big, but I'll help you through this", said Jeanette.

"Thanks for the talk, Jeanette", said Simon shedding a tear.

"Your welcome Simon, I'm always here if you need to talk ok", reassured Jeanette and hugging Simon again.

The only person that wasn't present was Theodore who has shut himself away feeling depressed, feeling bad about him as a figure. Theodore wondered if he would last the rest of the school year in the situation he's in and he has gotten Alvin suspended because of him; he's not going to have a social life because of him. Every thought of him ruining his brothers' lives pierces his mind. Eleanor wanted to see Theodore, but Dave advised not to bother him until he wants to be spoken to. Eleanor finally got through to him that if she doesn't help then Theodore will have a very lonely life, after negotiating with Dave, Eleanor was allowed to try and speak to Theodore.

Eleanor hopped upstairs hesitating as she approached Theodore's bedroom door and she knocked on his door and there was a muffled response.

"Who is it", said Theodore through his pillow.

"It's Eleanor, can we talk? I might make you feel a little better", asked Eleanor.

"I don't feel like talking", replied Theodore through his pillow.

"Come on Theodore you can't live in your room your whole life, what about your family?" said Eleanor.

"Ok fine we'll talk, but only for 5 minutes I'm feeling tired", replied Theodore as he opened his door.

Dave was downstairs and he thought "What has she got that I haven't?"

Eleanor walked into Theodore's room and Theodore's face was glistening with his tears; this made Eleanor more concerned about Theodore.

"Hi Theodore", greeted Eleanor.

"Hmm hi Ellie", Theodore greeted back.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, Theodore? I really want to help you", asked Eleanor.

"Ok, I'll tell you, I'm getting bullied verbally", said Theodore as the tears started to drip off his furry face.

"Theodore, why didn't you tell me?" asked Eleanor pulling Theodore into a hug and comforting him.

"I didn't want to cause trouble for anybody", replied Theodore sullenly.

"Oh Theodore, you couldn't cause trouble", said Eleanor.

"Thanks Eleanor", said Theodore.

"Your welcome Theodore; was it in Mr Herrington's class that it happened?" asked Eleanor.

The thought of Mr Herrington made him cringe visibly and Eleanor took that as a yes.

"Yeah, it was a normal lesson, Mr Herrington giving out text books and then he asked the class what a sugar was and I started to answer, but Nicola cut me off and she got the credit, she then made a remark about my physique and it hurt me dearly, it also didn't help that Mr Herrington wasn't much help to the situation in fact he added gasoline to the fire, he commented that I had low self esteem and I lack confidence and …" Theodore tried to explain, but broke down in tears.

"Oh Theodore, no-one has to be told the things Mr Herrington said, you know that is harassment don't you Theodore?" said Eleanor sympathetically.

"It's my fault", said Theodore through tears.

"Huh, what you talking about?" asked Eleanor.

"I feel that I got Alvin suspended", replied Theodore.

"No Theodore, what Alvin did wasn't your fault it's called brotherly love; he looks out for you", said Eleanor to comfort him.

"You think?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah that's what brothers are for right?" Eleanor questioned.

"I suppose, thanks for the chat, but I'd rather be left alone now", said Theodore.

"Ok Theodore, I'm always here if you need me ok", replied Eleanor as she stood up to leave.

"Yeah", said Theodore.

"We'll sort this don't worry, see you tomorrow maybe", said Eleanor.

Theodore nodded and Eleanor hopped out the room and downstairs, she looked at the clock and it was almost 10pm so she went and got her sisters and they thanked Dave for having them before heading back home.

**That's all for now, I'll update soon after this and keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The next morning

The next morning was very different to the previous morning as none of the chipmunks wanted to get up, but Alvin was uncharacteristically up first. Alvin unintentionally got up at 7am and Dave tried to reassure him that his suspension would be lifted, but he couldn't be sure that it will be that simple. The next to wake was Simon and he hopped downstairs and made himself breakfast and sat in his usual seat at the table; Dave wondered where Theodore was. It's not like him to not come downstairs and join the family at breakfast. Theodore is awake in his room, but he lay on his bed with a blank expression on his face thinking about what happened yesterday and started thinking, what's the point in continuing to be picked on and being unpopular when he has to endure it for the rest of the school year.

Simon looked at Theodore's empty seat and thought he needs to get ready for school, so ignoring his breakfast for a moment; he went up to Theodore's room and saw him lying there with a blank expression and he cautiously went in and broke his trance.

"Theodore, you have been lying here for ten minutes and you need to get ready for school", said Simon.

"What's the point?" Theodore mumbled.

"What was that Theodore?" asked Simon.

"I said what's the point", replied Theodore.

"Of what School?" asked Simon.

Theodore nodded in response, but was glum at the fact that they have science again today and Theodore really doesn't want to go anymore.

"Theodore, I assure you that there will not be a repeat of yesterday, ok it was a one-off and you look fine just how you are", said Simon.

"Ok I'll go, but don't expect much enthusiasm from me", replied Theodore glumly.

"At least you're even going to school Theodore", said Simon.

"Please just don't", Theodore retorted.

"Ok lets just get you some breakfast", said Simon.

"Fine", sighed Theodore as he glumly walked downstairs.

When Theodore got downstairs, he walked very slow and hopped up in his seat and leant his head on his paw as if saying I don't want to go to school. When he was given a plate of pancakes he looked at them for a while, then he gave in and started eating slowly, he didn't finish it though as he got up and put the leftovers on the side and he hopped glumly to get ready for school. It didn't take him long to realise that the same thing may or may not occur again.

On the way to school, Theodore was very quiet that made Dave worried about Theodore and wondered if it was just too soon for him to go to school after the verbal bullying he received yesterday.

Dave picked Theodore up in his hand and asked him if he wanted to be in school, he replied that he'll get through it. Dave somehow didn't think so, but he thought he'd better see how things turn out.

The first few lessons flew by without incident, but the lesson that Theodore was dreading was Science and as he walked in he knew that this will be the longest lesson of the whole school day and it doesn't help matters when the lesson is the final period. He became even more uncomfortable knowing that Alvin isn't there to have another outburst if Nicola tries to upset Theodore again. The lesson wasn't very easy for Theodore to endure as no-one sat with him making him feel even more depressed than he already is.

Theodore sat there uncomfortably and knew that some of the kids commenting about how he is a complete loser. Not even the teacher came to him when he had a problem with his work and he decided to not bother anymore; no-one cared about him. He couldn't wait for the end of the day and leave this place for the weekend. He figured if he left the room that no-one would notice as no-one does anyway. Theodore contemplated on leaving and decided to leave as soon as Mr Herrington was helping another pupil with their work, his wish became reality and one pupil put their hand up and Mr Herrington helped him and whilst he was doing this, Theodore grabbed his stuff quietly and hopped out without making a sound.

Upon leaving he hopped over to the vending machine and put his last 4 quarters in the slot and pressed the button of his choice and the drink fell in the hatchet and he grabbed it out of the slot. He let the sweet fruity liquid flow into his mouth and down his dry throat. He hopped outside of the building and sat on the bench waiting for the bell to ring. Just as Theodore thought no-one noticed when he peered in the window. Thankfully the bell rang and he sighed with relief and Dave drove to the outside of the school to pick Theodore and Simon up. Theodore hopped silently to the car and hopped in and slumped in his car seat.

"Hey Theodore, how was sch-" Dave began asking, but stopped when he saw that Theodore looked miserable.

All the chipmunk could do was slouch and replay the worst lesson after the verbal bullying and now no-one cares about him or even acknowledge how he felt, he didn't even think that Dave knew what really happened.

"Oh bad day eh?" asked Dave sympathetically.

"Wha-, oh yeah", replied Theodore sullenly.

"You ok Theodore?" asked Dave sympathetically.

"I … uh I walked out of Science", replied Theodore.

"Oh right did anything happen in Science that had upset you?" asked Dave looking more and more concerned about Theodore.

"I overheard the other pupils in my class, saying that I'm a complete loser and Mr Herrington didn't even do anything and he even ignored me when I needed help with my work and … and …" replied Theodore and he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Seeing Theodore like this broke Dave's heart, so he pulled over and hugged the emotionally destroyed chipmunk who just cried into his shoulder. Dave offered to go to the donut place on the way back, the chipmunk just nodded silently as they continued on to the donut place. When they got there they got out the car and Dave thought that Alvin should know where he went to so he rang home.

"Hi Alvin, its Dave", said Dave.

"Oh hi Dave, when you coming home?" asked Alvin.

"I don't know I just thought I'd tell you that Theodore had yet another bad day at school so I'm cheering him up with some donuts from that donut place", explained Dave.

"Oh ok I understand, so I'll see you later then Dave" replied Alvin.

"Yeah shouldn't be too long ok", said Dave.

"Ok Dave see you", said Alvin.

"Bye, Alvin", said Dave as he hung up.

Whilst at the donut place, Dave ordered them a set of 5 donuts each and a mug of coffee each. Theodore wasn't looking too cheery at the moment, but he did at least show gratitude when handed his donuts and coffee. Theodore couldn't stop the tears from exiting the corner of his eyes and he ate his donuts extremely slowly and hardly touched his coffee as if he didn't feel like eating. Dave sympathetically told Theodore that it was ok to leave some donuts for later, Theodore nodded and started to feel tired.

Dave sensed this and told him that they better head home and Theodore felt tired, but he carried his donuts in the car and asked Dave if he wanted his coffee and he shook his head and assured him it was ok to leave it.

**Ok please keep the reviews flowing I want to know what you really think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Theodore troublesome weekend

Thankfully now it was the weekend and Theodore can look forward to no school, no science nothing, but his stories that he uploads onto a fan fiction website. Theodore went to bed early and he didn't get up until next morning. When he got up he sleepily went to breakfast and when he finished with the plate half finished, he hopped back upstairs and opened Simon's laptop. He booted it up and clicked the internet symbol on the desktop, then typed the URL to the fan fiction webpage. He then logged in with his email address and looked to see if his stories have more reviews since his last viewing and he discovered that his fan fiction has 12 reviews.

Seeing this made Theodore think of how people loved reading his stories and just as he clicked on his story and the review link; he was drawn to the complete opposite reviews saying that the story may have lost passion. This wasn't the case in Theodore's mind, but was saddened by the persons' unhelpful feedback. He also read one other comment that he should give up writing altogether.

"Great even my writing is getting criticised", thought Theodore dully.

Dave noticed a change in Theodore's mood this morning; normally he would be encouraged by food, but Theodore wasn't at all bothered about eating his breakfast and seeing a plate of half eaten toasted waffles was enough to convince anyone that Theodore wasn't acting himself lately. He noticed that he was eating half of his meals and knowing Theodore that behaviour isn't like him.

Theodore printed some of his writing and sat reading it and whilst Dave was writing his music, he put his story in front of his sheet music. Dave was about to write a note when he saw a page of text.

"Hey this isn't my music, uh Theodore is this yours?" asked Dave.

Theodore nodded, "Dave, can you proof read my writing apparently it isn't any good according to my fellow readers", Theodore asked.

"Sure Theodore I'll start now", replied Dave.

"Thanks Dave", Theodore said gratefully.

"Theodore can I ask you something?" asked Dave.

"Uh yeah ok Dave what is it?" replied Theodore nervously.

"How come you aren't eating as much as you were? You like food don't you?" asked Dave.

"I'm just wasn't hungry Dave, I do like food", replied Theodore.

"Ok Theodore, I was just checking", said Dave.

The statement that Theodore was trying to keep from saying slipped out suddenly.

"What do you mean just checking?" asked Theodore.

"I was only checking if you were ok Theodore", replied Dave.

"Oh right so you pay attention to me when I'm not eating, but when I'm eating it's normal to you, your own son binge eating right in front of you", said Theodore.

"No it's not like that Theodore, please let me explain that your behaviour as of late is just not you", replied Dave.

"Maybe I don't like the way I am any more and since you obviously have a problem with me slimming down a little, why don't I just move out", said Theodore in an agitated tone.

"Now Theodore lets not make any drastic actions", replied Dave trying to come near Theodore.

Theodore wasn't having any of it and everything Theodore was holding in had boiled over and suddenly Theodore explodes.

"Drastic actions! Drastic actions! Why do you think the other kids in my class tease me about how I look or what I look like around my waist! I thought you loved me and cared about me!" Theodore exploded.

Dave hadn't seen Theodore like this before and was a little shocked that he had held everything in.

"Theodore I …" Dave began.

"It's my fault Dave, I've gotten Alvin suspended", Theodore cut him off.

"No Theodore, you can't blame yourself for that", said Dave who starting to tear up.

"Why can't I Dave? I should have kept my fat mouth shut and Alvin would still be going to school without me feeling guilty, but oh wait you wanted me to feel better with comfort food out of pity!" said Theodore in an irritated tone.

"Theodore I …" Dave began.

"Just leave me alone Dave", Theodore cut him off before hopping to his room in tears.

"Oh Theodore", said Dave to himself.

Dave walked outside on the patio and sat in his deck chair and sighed.

Theodore spent the whole day in his room crying and muttering "I'm no good to this family any more, I'm always around food and when I'm around food I eat it and getting ever fatter".

**Ok I'll let you absorb that in and tell me what you thought! Review please any readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Theodore's anger troubles

As Theodore hopped to his room in tears, this was when Alvin realised that he wasn't ok at all and he hopped after him and tried to ask Theodore what's wrong.

"Theodore what's wrong?" asked Alvin with concern as he ascended the stairs.

Theodore wasn't having any of it; he didn't want anyone with him at the moment.

"Theodore, please tell me, I can help", pleaded Alvin.

When they got to Theodore's room, Theodore stopped just inside his room and didn't turn to look at Alvin.

"Leave me alone Alvin", sobbed Theodore.

"But Theodore I …" Alvin began.

"I said leave me alone Alvin!" shouted Theodore and bursts into tears and shuts his bedroom door.

Alvin was hurt, but he can't imagine what Theodore could be going through at the moment.

The Chipettes rang Dave and asked if they could come over and Dave told them that they could, but don't expect Theodore to come out his room. Moments later the Chipettes arrived and Dave let them in and the homes' atmosphere felt uncomfortable, when they asked what was wrong with Theodore, Dave went slightly pale.

"Dave, what's wrong with Theodore?" asked Brittany.

Dave said nothing and was replaying his argument with Theodore in his mind.

"Uh Dave are you ok?" asked Eleanor.

"Girls you better sit down", replied Dave.

"What's wrong Dave?" asked Jeanette worriedly as the girls sat.

"Me and Theodore had an argument, he was very agitated and I said something then he blew his lid, I don't know what I did", explained Dave.

"Oh Dave it's not your fault, Theodore is really upset and angry about what happened at school and Alvin being suspended, mentally he's not stable", replied Eleanor.

"I'm worried about him, not even food interests him anymore", said Dave.

"I know you are Dave you're meant to, it shows you care", replied Eleanor.

Just then Theodore came downstairs and grabbed a can of soda out the refrigerator; he heard voices and sounded like the Chipettes. He sighed and went back upstairs to his room. Alvin watched with desperation and turned to Simon and knew how he could help Theodore.

"Simon, I think I know a way to help Theodore", said Alvin.

"Oh and what's that an all you can eat buffet, believe me Alvin there's no way of helping Theodore that would cheer him up", replied Simon.

"No Simon you were in the class when Theodore was being bullied", said Alvin.

"Yeah so", replied Simon.

"You can be a witness, you can tell Miss Ortega I wasn't trying to mislead her and this should help Theodore", explained Alvin.

"Have you got proof Alvin? She'll just think that you told me to say that I was in the lesson, this will get me suspended as well", asked Simon.

"Well no, but …" Alvin began, but Simon cut him off.

"No buts Alvin, getting myself suspended will just hurt Theodore more and you really don't want to do that, do you?" Simon said aggressively.

"Fine, you got any better ideas Einstein?" asked Alvin.

"I'll think of something, but in the meantime don't bother me or Theodore", replied Simon.

"Ok fine, I'll go see what Dave's up to then", said Alvin.

"You do that Alvin", said Simon to himself.

Alvin hops downstairs to find the Chipettes talking to Dave and he decides to join the conversation.

"Hi girls, what were you talking about?" asked Alvin.

"I was telling Dave about how to get proof of Mr Herrington verbally abusing pupils", replied Eleanor.

"Really, how are we going to do it?" asked Alvin eagerly.

The Chipettes looked at each other and sighed.

"I'm sorry Alvin, but you're not included", replied Brittany.

"What! Why?" Alvin exclaimed.

"You're suspended remember and if you did get caught you would get a severe punishment", replied Dave.

"Well this isn't fair, I told her the truth and I get suspended, whilst Mr Herrington gets to keep his job! I didn't do anything wrong!" shouted Alvin.

"Alvin I know you didn't, but you must understand-" Dave began, but Alvin cut him off.

"What I must understand is a teacher can push my brother around and gets no punishment, I stand up for him and I get suspended! Why am I even bothering getting my hopes up to return to school? I got no reason or motive to go back to a school that has absolutely no knowledge of the damaging factors verbal bullying does to individuals!" screamed Alvin.

"Alvin please calm down", said Dave calmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Why the hell was I punished and Mr Herrington is walking a free man! He is the reason that Theodore is shut in his room crying his eyes out because of verbal bullying and he contributed to the bullying!" screamed Alvin.

"Alvin, I know what you're feeling", said Dave soothingly.

"No you don't I was there so was Simon, I'm going to school tomorrow and you can't stop me!" screamed Alvin.

Alvin ran out the living room and upstairs to his room in frustration.

"Oh Alvin", said Dave to himself as he put his hand on his face in guilt.

"It's not your fault Dave, this is a big mess and we'll fix it and I advise that we allow Alvin to come tomorrow", said Eleanor soothingly.

"Alright I will, girls you better head home it's getting late and you have school tomorrow", replied Dave.

"Ok Dave see you tomorrow", said the girls.

"See you girls, good night", replied Dave as he watched them enter Miss Millers' house.

**Ok tell me honestly what you thought and don't forget my other one "Next Story Poll" on the AaTC archive! Read and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Plan unfolds

Whilst everyone was sleeping, Theodore uncharacteristically stayed awake afraid of returning to school after a very short weekend. He eventually cried himself to sleep and he's going to hate tomorrow as he has Science once again, he is falling behind in classes because his mind is occupied by other things.

The next morning, Dave walked into Theodore's room and sat on the end of his bed and shook him awake gently for school. Theodore groaned and he saw Dave sitting on his bed, he sighed as he threw back his covers and trudged glumly to the bathroom. Simon was up next and he woke suddenly and went down for breakfast. Dave looked at Theodore trudging to the bathroom and he thought "I need to cheer him up a little".

When Theodore was done he hopped slowly to the kitchen and felt hungry and Dave started to make his breakfast; only for him to sit and eat half of what Dave had made him. Theodore still not 100% ready mentally, hopped upstairs without saying a word to anyone to get ready. Alvin woke up to realise what Dave had shouted up to him; he thought "Finally, I can get proof that Mr Herrington's guilty and have my suspension overhauled". He hopped downstairs and joins Simon and Dave at the kitchen table and they looked a little less motivated than he thought.

Dave finally gave Alvin very clear instructions about how they're going to present evidence to have Mr Herrington punished. This was to report to the office and with him and give an in depth description into what happened last Thursday in Science. Dave really didn't know how this would turn out as it may or may not help the situation that has grown.

When Dave pulled up at school, the boys and Dave climbed out and Theodore was to go to his lessons until he was called in the office and he then assured him that he wouldn't in any trouble when he is called. The first few lessons again flew without any dramas, but just as he hopped in his favourite lesson English, he was called into the office and he wasn't too pleased that they had called him out of the only class he actually enjoyed except for cooking. He sighed and hopped to Miss Mooney and she gave him the assignment due next week, luckily enough it was a piece of creative writing. Theodore knew what to write for the assignment, but thought that it should be documented.

When Theodore made his way to the office he was joined by Dave, Alvin and Simon and Theodore was wondering what was going on; he looked over and saw Mr Herrington and Nicola Beechwood.

"Uh what's going on?" asked Theodore confused.

"Theodore, take a seat we need to have a little chat about a few things", replied Miss Ortega.

"Ok", said Theodore.

"Alvin, what are doing on school property you're suspended remember?" asked Miss Ortega.

"I'm defending my brother thank you very much and can I start this chat?" replied Alvin irritably.

"Very well", replied Miss Ortega.

"On Thursday 17th September, we had Science at 10am with Mr Herrington and we were starting a new topic about sugars", Alvin began.

"Then what happened?" asked Miss Ortega.

"I'll take this one Alvin; he handed out the textbooks and asked the class, what a sugar was? I started to answer it and that was when Nicola over-rode me and Mr Herrington gave her the credit", replied Theodore.

"Ok, why wasn't Theodore given credit for answering the question Mr Herrington?" asked Miss Ortega.

"Uh because I thought that Theodore wasn't illiterate in what his response", replied Mr Herrington.

"Why you little liar, you didn't give him credit because he had low self-esteem!" screamed Alvin.

"Alvin!" said Dave sternly.

"What? He said it in front of the class and it hurt his feelings!" yelled Alvin.

"Hmm since this has been brought up I think this is an investigative case and under this, I will take this matter seriously, I'd suggest that Mr Herrington explain what happened and we'll pull some of the class mates in to explain what happened and if they do match what you just said Theodore, there will be sanctions towards Mr Herrington", said Miss Ortega.

"Nicola, why did you say; and I quote "not my problem, fat arse"", asked Alvin.

"Alvin!" said Dave sternly with shock.

"I can't deny it, I said that on that day and I meant it, I mean come on he needs to go on some form of diet", replied Nicola.

Dave was in shock in what Nicola just said in front of Theodore; Theodore couldn't stay anymore, threw his chair aside and sat on the sofa in the office trying to keep his composure.

"Ok that's it! Nicola Beechwood, you're suspended for abusive comments and Mr Herrington you will be suspended pending investigation", announced Miss Ortega.

"Thank goodness for that, finally something's being done", Alvin thought.

"Now you two can get off school property and Mr Herrington you will be contacted if we need a formal hearing on this, but in the meantime get your stuff together and leave the premises", said Miss Ortega sternly.

Mr Herrington and Nicola left the office and this left Dave, Simon and Alvin sat in front of Miss Ortega.

"When can we expect this hearing to take place?" asked Dave.

"Well I'm going to organise it for the 4th October, I assure you Mr Seville no matter what the verdict is we'll find suitable punishment for Mr Herrington", replied Miss Ortega.

"What about Alvin, can he come back?" asked Dave.

"Well given that he gave some information, I suppose he can start on Wednesday", replied Miss Ortega.

"Thank you, Miss", said Alvin gratefully.

They turned and saw that Theodore had left the room and they found him sitting outside of the school gates.

"Hey Theodore, are you ok? I'm back at school on Wednesday and I think our plan is working", said Alvin.

"Yeah I'm o- what wait a minute this was all your idea, you do know that Mr Herrington will hire a good lawyer if there is a hearing", said Theodore angrily.

"Theodore, I'm doing this for you", said Alvin in shock by the response.

"I can't see why everyone has to get involved in my business, I'm doing fine as it is, I don't need this right now!" said Theodore as he stepped in the car.

"We're getting involved because we care about you Theodore", said Simon.

"Well the only reason why I threw my chair over in frustration was only because this whole situation is ridiculous and it doesn't need a hearing and a teacher losing his job, he didn't mean what he said it just came out wrong", said Theodore as he shook with anger.

"Theodore!" Dave said in shock.

"Dave can we just go home", said Theodore.

"Fine", said Dave with a sigh.

**R&R Guys please**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Theodore's troubles begin

Dave drove the boys back home and the journey was quieter than usual. Theodore was sitting in his car seat slumped with his head on his paw, looking out the window angrily, when they arrived home Theodore immediately hopped out and waited patiently at the door for Dave to unlock it to let them in. Simon and Alvin immediately parted ways to their activities whilst Theodore was in no mood to do anything tonight, he sighed and went to the sofa and left the TV off and sat there resting his head on his hand on the arm rest of the sofa.

Dave notices that Theodore is very withdrawn in the household and decides that he should suggest something for him to do. Although Theodore doesn't look like he's got any care for his activities.

"Hey Theodore you ok?" Dave asked.

"Yeah Dave I'm fine", replied Theodore followed by a sigh.

"Ok, you seem a bit bored why not write some of your stories, or help me in the kitchen or even get started on your homework assignment if you got any", Dave suggested.

Theodore sighed and shook his head, but really he was contemplating on saying something to him about how he felt, but he couldn't as it would hurt Dave with everything he says.

"Nah I really don't feel like doing any of that stuff, none of that is important to me anymore Dave", replied Theodore.

Theodore's reply wasn't what Dave expected at all; Dave was starting to think was it his fault that Theodore is depressed lately.

"I thought you liked to write stories to go on the fan-fiction website, what about cooking? I thought you loved cooking with me", Dave said who is still in shock.

"I just don't feel like it tonight sorry Dave, I'd rather be in my room", replied Theodore.

"Theodore, have I done something wrong?" asked Dave.

"No Dave you haven't done anything wrong, it's me, I don't think about writing stories or food anymore they're not important, anyway I'm going to my room if you don't mind", replied Theodore as he hopped off to his room.

Theodore spent most of the night in his room and writing his assignment on his feelings, he thought this would be an easy A. He hopped downstairs to have dinner on his own and went up to his room and slept until morning.

**Sorry this is short. R&R anyway.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Theodore got up at 5am to finish writing his assignment so that he could get extra credit for boosting his self esteem again and he stays up to watch TV on quiet so that his brothers and Dave can enjoy their extra 2 hours sleep until they got up. The time flew and before he knew it, Dave's alarm went off and Dave got up first to wake Alvin and Simon, he went to wake Theodore and saw that his bed was made with a note that read:

Dave,

I know you'd jump to conclusions when you see an empty bed, but I just got up earlier than you; I'm downstairs.

Theodore

Dave couldn't help, but smile and thought "he's right; I was going to panic if I didn't see the note". Then another thought came to mind, "Why was Theodore up early?" he put his hand on his chin to think of a possible reason. He shrugged and headed downstairs and he saw that the TV was on and Theodore hadn't noticed that Dave was behind in the doorway to the living room.

"Morning Theodore", said Dave.

"Huh oh morning Dave", Theodore greeted back as he hopped upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth, all before Alvin and Simon completely woken up.

Simon knew that Theodore was doing this to make up for the last few days of being the last to get ready. It wasn't until now that he saw his assignment that the class were given yesterday and thought "he did this early this morning?" but dismissed it immediately knowing that Theodore wouldn't get up early to write his assignment.

Theodore walked out the bathroom and grabbed his assignment that he was going to give Miss Mooney today to mark, "this will be an easy A" he thought. He walked in the kitchen and started making himself some cereal and he sat looking down at his bowl and started to eat, but again he didn't finish even half the bowl and he went to brush his teeth again and got ready for school.

When they headed to school, they had Science first period and Theodore thought "Well if Mr Herrington and Nicola Beechwood are suspended then there shouldn't be any problems", his thoughts were the complete opposite to what everyone else apart from Alvin's allies that he gained from his outburst.

"Hey Alvin's back!" exclaimed Richard.

"Wanna know where Mr Herrington is?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah I do where is he?" replied Richard.

"He's suspended", said Alvin.

"Sweet he's in big trouble then", said Richard.

"Yeah wanna be a witness at forthcoming hearing you will get Mr Herrington fired for what he did last week", asked Alvin.

"Uh sure I'll do that you know he was out of order last week, well he's going to have to find another job", said Richard.

"Thanks Richard I appreciate it", replied Alvin.

**Another short chapter, but more to come in the next few days, keep reading and reviewing ok?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I'm rewriting Chapter 11 after Smitty91 pointed out my error; it wasn't realistic so I'm rewriting this chapter. Thanks Smitty91 for pointing it out.**

Chapter 11

Theodore sat in Science by himself and he waited for the substitute teacher, Mr Herrington actually tried to sneak in, but the office staff had threatened to call the police if he doesn't get off school premises. The substitute teacher was Mr Dean and the work was based off textbooks, this to which the class moaned.

"Ok class, my name is Mr Dean and I'll take over from Mr Herrington this term", said Mr Dean, to this he boos from the class.

"Now, now settle down I'm sure that Mr Herrington will return", said Mr Dean.

"No he won't because I already know why he isn't here", said Alvin smugly.

"Oh really and why's that?" asked Mr Dean.

"Because he is charged with professional misconduct", replied Alvin.

"Well that's irrelevant now class in your textbooks I would like you to read pages 56 – 57 and answer the questions at the bottom of those pages and when you've finished this let me know and I'll give you some more work to get on with", said Mr Dean.

Alvin and Richard were talking about the hearing that will take place on October 7th, as they did they looked at Theodore a few times, but Theodore didn't look back as he was trying to concentrate on his work. After glancing at the page he was reading, he thought about everything that has happened in the last week, it became too much for him and he was getting a headache. He let his tears flow and he sniffled, Simon looked over and saw Theodore crying.

He hopped over to Theodore's desk and sat with him, he couldn't speak as Simon pulled him into a hug.

"Mr Dean, Can we go out for a minute?" asked Simon.

"Sure go ahead", replied Mr Dean.

Simon and Theodore hopped out of the classroom to the locker area and Theodore leant against a block of lockers and slumped on the floor.

"What's wrong Theodore?" asked Simon.

"Everything my social skills, my academic skills in the pan, I can't concentrate in classes, I'm falling behind and I just can't do this anymore", replied Theodore.

"Do what Theo?" asked Simon.

"Put on a smiling face like everything is all right, well it isn't and it will never be", replied Theodore.

"Trust me it does get better, I'll help you catch up, we need to build trust in the classroom again", said Simon.

"No that's not necessary, I can do it on my own without anyone", said Theodore.

"This isn't like you what really is the matter?" asked Simon.

"I don't need to tell you, just leave me alone Simon", replied Theodore.

"I want to help you Theo", said Simon.

"No Simon you can't help me I'm too broken to repair, nothing you'll say or do will ever help me, go to class Simon I want to be left alone", said Theodore.

"I… Ok I'll see you in class then", said Simon.

"Yeah you might", said Theodore to himself.

Simon went back to Science without Theodore and Alvin gave Simon a questionable stare and hopped over to Simon.

"Where's Theodore Simon?" asked Alvin.

"Alvin, this is worse than I thought, Theodore is emotionally drained with no confidence, it's a horrible concoction of feelings", replied Simon.

"Uh in English please where is Theodore?" demanded Alvin.

"He might be in the bathroom crying or something, don't bother him it'll make it worse", replied Simon.

"Ok Simon", said Alvin trying to get on with his work looking at the empty seat that belongs to Theodore.

Without hesitation Alvin hopped out while Mr Dean was explaining something to a pupil. Simon shook his head, "You idiot" thought Simon.

"Theodore! Theodore!" shouted Alvin.

He went in the bathroom to see Theodore leaning over the sinks looking at the bags under his eyes that have developed over the last week, when he hasn't bothered to sleep long hours.

"Theodore I finally found you", said Alvin.

"Well this school isn't very big you know", said Theodore.

"Hey don't hate on me ok I want to help you through this", said Alvin.

Theodore shook with anger he hated the word help because it didn't mean a thing to him.

"Uh Theodore?" said Alvin.

"You really don't get it do you? All I'm hearing is help, help, help well I'm sick of hearing about it, none of you know what it's like to be picked on about they're weight or they're self esteem being low, I don't care about school anymore, this place is hell for me and you don't acknowledge it!" yelled Theodore.

"Theodore I didn't know", said Alvin.

"Yeah well I'm going to the office and getting Dave to pick me up, I am not staying here and getting ignored", said Theodore.

"Theodore, don't do this please", pleaded Alvin.

"Watch me", said Theodore as he hopped out to the office.

Alvin sighed as he watched his emotionally destroyed brother leaves for home in the first period.

"Damn I couldn't stop him, why is he so miserable?", thought Alvin.

At the office Theodore knocked on the door and the secretary opened the door.

"Hello Theodore, what do you need?" asked Mrs Bates.

"I want you to call Dave please", replied Theodore.

"Oh are you not feeling well?" asked Mrs Bates.

"No I have a headache", replied Theodore.

"Ok Theodore, take a seat in the room there and I'll try to contact Dave for you ok", said Mrs Bates.

"Ok", said Theodore as he walked into the room and sat on the chair provided.

While he sat there, Mrs Bates phoned home.

"Hello Dave speaking", said Dave.

"Hello Mr Seville could you pick Theodore up, he's not feeling well?" asked Mrs Bates.

"Ok I'm on my way", replied Dave.

"Thank you bye", said Mrs Bates.

"Bye", said Dave.

**Ok this sounds better at least, it would be nice to have more reviews, so R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Theodore thought "Oh no my story", as he hopped to Miss Mooney's room.

"Here's that assignment you wanted", said Theodore.

"Thank you, you may go now", said Miss Mooney.

He nodded and quickly hopped back to the sick room before Dave arrived to pick him up.

"Hey Theodore, are you feeling ok?" asked Dave.

"Hmm here's a simple answer no I have a headache", replied Theodore.

"Ok come on I'll take you for some pancakes", offered Dave.

"I'm not hungry", said Theodore.

"Ok Theodore, spill it what's going on? Why is your appetite acting up?" asked Dave.

"Nothing's going on Dave", replied Theodore.

"Theodore, I'm worried about you", said Dave.

"I'm fine, really just leave me alone", said Theodore as he walked outside to the car.

Dave walked to his car and Theodore sat in the back seat and slouched.

"What's wrong Theodore?" asked Dave.

"I told I have a headache!" replied Theodore sounded annoyed.

"Something's bothering you", said Dave.

"Nothing's bothering me now drive me home!" shouted Theodore.

Dave sighed and started the engine and drove Theodore home.

As soon as they got home, Theodore hopped up to his room to write more of his story whilst Dave works on a new song for the Chipmunks next concert.

Meanwhile at school it is break time and Simon quick to notice that Theodore wasn't in the cafeteria and Simon became increasingly worried.

"Alvin, where's Theodore?" asked Simon.

"Will you get mad if I told you?" replied Alvin.

"No I wouldn't", said Simon.

"Ok Theodore's gone home with a headache", said Alvin.

"Oh now that wasn't hard was it eh? Telling the truth feels good right?" said Simon.

"Nothing at all", said Alvin.

"See I'm not mad at you for once", said Simon.

"Hehe you might if I told you that I spoke to him and it didn't go down well", said Alvin.

"What! I told you he didn't need a lecture off you! What did you say to him?" asked Simon.

"Not a lot Simon he said that he's sick of getting ignored here at school and he's complaining that everyone picks on him about his weight and confidence issues", replied Alvin.

"Oh no that's not good", said Simon.

"What do you mean?" asked Alvin.

"Theodore is in depression, we need to tell Dave tonight after school", replied Simon.

"Ok", said Alvin.

Dave went up to Theodore's room and saw that he was asleep and he quietly shut the door and went down to fix himself some lunch, but really Theodore shut his eyes with tears in them refusing to let Dave see them. Dave suddenly thought about Alvin and his suspension lifted, he didn't have a phone call from Miss Ortega so it's running smoothly. Dave went back to his music and saw his song, but as he played it, the tune of the music wasn't right and he rubbed a few notes off and played another note and wrote it to the sheet music and played it again.

Meanwhile at school, Alvin and Simon were distant after the argument they had during Science. The girls were worried about Theodore now, he isn't going to school anymore, and he's falling behind on his assignments and saw Alvin walk in the cafeteria.

"Hey Alvin, where's Theodore?" asked Eleanor.

"He's at home, he had a headache", replied Alvin.

"Oh ok, is he coming in tomorrow?" asked Eleanor.

"Yeah he should be", replied Alvin with a hint of insecurity.

Theodore lay on his bed knowing too well that he wasn't any good to the family, he always seemed to get everyone else, but himself into trouble. He tries to do something nice for the family like cook dinner every night, clean the house after them, do the dishes and his brothers don't seem to appreciate the effort he goes to, while Dave writes his music or at work. Theodore had thoughts about running away and finding a family that appreciates him.

Dave knows nothing of the thoughts that Theodore has at this time as he prepares their next song for the next concert they'll do. Dave had thoughts of delaying the concert until Theodore felt better, but business is business and he has to tell his boys about the concert.

Theodore felt like he was being used by the whole Chipmunks group thing that it wouldn't be 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' without him although none of his brothers take any of his songs that he wrote.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Family's efforts come to nothing

Everyone is worried especially Simon because he knows everything about depression and its effects, Theodore is at home in his room feeling the effects of worthlessness and he thought every time, "Why am I here when no-one notices anything apart from a chubby chipmunk?".

If that isn't enough no-one takes notice of him at school only his brothers, he thought back to what he had said to both Simon and Alvin. He tried to smile, but his mind didn't want him to so he couldn't he lay there feeling crummy about himself, he then got up and he walked over to the mirror and looked at his protruding belly and thought to himself, "I've always been like this".

There was a voice inside Theodore's head that told him horrible thoughts.

"No-one cares what you do, why you here? Go on run away like the coward you are", said the voice in his head.

"No leave me alone, leave me alone", screamed Theodore in his sleep.

"Theodore, Theodore we're here shh we're here now", said Simon as he hugged Theodore as he cried onto his shoulder.

"You really done it this time Alvin", said Simon.

"Me? What did I do?" asked Alvin angrily.

"You obviously depressed Theodore", replied Simon.

"I did not", said Alvin defensively.

"Stop it both of you, I need sleep", said Theodore irritably.

"Ok sorry Theodore", said Alvin as he left the room.

"Theodore, Simon, Alvin dinner's ready", called Dave.

"Ok Dave", said Alvin and Simon.

Theodore lay facing the wall and Simon and Alvin looked at him with concern on their faces and they sighed as they closed the door.

When they went in the kitchen Dave saw two chipmunks, but not Theodore.

"Uh boys where's Theodore?" asked Dave.

"He's not hungry Dave", replied Simon.

"Not hungry!" exclaimed Dave.

"Relax Dave we talked and Theodore said he wasn't feeling well so we left him in peace", said Alvin.

"Ok Alvin", said Dave exhaling through his nose and went back to eating dinner.

When Dave finished he was not convinced that Simon and Alvin were telling the truth and he walked upstairs and peeped into Theodore's room and saw him pretend to be asleep and he thought, "I need to trust Simon and Alvin more" and went downstairs to get them to practice their new song for their upcoming concert.

"Alvin, Simon I need to talk to you", said Dave.

"Ok Dave", said Alvin.

Dave led them into the living room.

"What's wrong Dave?" asked Simon.

"This month you guys have a concert and we need to practice", replied Dave.

"Ok Dave", said Alvin.

"What about Theodore?" asked Simon.

"Oh he's actually asleep", replied Dave.

"We knew that Dave", said Alvin.

Meanwhile Theodore thought no-one gave a damn for him, not even his family, they wouldn't notice his absence, their mother left them as babies, he fell out the tree at birth, his brothers practically raised themselves and left him with no real self confidence, no drive, no passion. As he thought these negative thoughts his stomach growled and he pulled himself up and walked downstairs to grab a can of pop and saw that dinner had already been and gone so he went up to the cupboard and grabbed the cheese balls, he sighed "this will have to do", he thought.

Theodore walked in the living room and saw that they were practicing the new song without him, he was hurt and he walked out and upstairs, "I guess they don't really need me in their group", thought Theodore. He sat on his bed and he opened his can of pop and tearing open his bag of cheese balls and started to eat them and after 5 minutes he drank his pop and rested on his bed and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Theodore groggily woke up as he went to the bathroom freshened up and walked back in his bedroom and put his signature top on and walked glumly downstairs to breakfast. When he got down there he noticed Alvin and Simon sitting on the couch watching TV and humming their new song much to his dismay.

"Hey Theodore how are you feeling?" asked Alvin.

"Oh I'm ok what you watching", replied Theodore.

"Nothing interesting, so what's up with you?" asked Alvin.

"What do you mean?" replied Theodore.

"Theodore is something bothering you?" asked Alvin.

"No, why?" replied Theodore.

"Nothing, ok Theodore", replied Alvin.

"Hey Alvin we should get ready for school, you coming today Theodore?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, why not?" replied Theodore.

"Great, we'll go get ready then", said Simon.

As his brothers ran to get ready, Theodore sat on the couch and thought, "Yeah sure you will". Theodore went to get himself ready and Dave was in the kitchen making breakfast for the boys when Theodore came in and sat at the table in a reasonable fashion, he sat with his head on his paws on the table.

"Theodore is everything ok?" asked Dave with concern.

"Yeah everything's ok", replied Theodore with a little sigh.

"Come on Theodore open up, share your feelings", said Dave.

"Ok do you know how I'm feeling?" asked Theodore.

"No I don't that's why I asked", replied Dave.

"Dave I'm ok, alright I don't need you to feel sorry for me or anything, now I want breakfast", said Theodore.

"Ok Theodore have some waffles", said Dave as he placed a plateful of waffles on the table in front of him.

"Um Dave why are you giving me waffles?" asked Theodore.

"Because they're your favourite", replied Dave.

"Dave what have I told you about my weight?" asked Theodore annoyed.

"Your weight is fine Theodore, now eat up", replied Dave.

"No it's not!" shouted Theodore unintentionally.

"Theodore its ok", said Dave comfortingly.

"No it won't I can't live a lie anymore Dave, I'm going to school", said Theodore.

"Theo", said Dave, but was greeted by the kitchen door slamming shut aggressively.

Simon and Alvin walked in the kitchen obviously baffled by Theodore's outburst.

"Boys, can you keep an eye on Theodore at school today? He seems a bit self conscious about his weight", asked Dave.

"Ok Dave", replied Alvin.

"Great thanks fellas, do you want Theodore's waffles? He hasn't touched them", asked Dave.

"Why hasn't he touched them?" asked Alvin.

"I don't know he's that self conscious about his weight he refuses to eat anything he used to", replied Dave.

"Well we'll keep an eye on him at school ok", said Alvin.

"Ok Alvin", said Dave.

At school, they were let out of the car and the Chipmunks went to the front door of the school and Theodore lagged behind not wanting to go in. Alvin saw this and tried to encourage him, but it fell on deaf ears. Theodore was miserable and he just trudged in school and the rest of the school paid no attention to him as he trudged into his class. Theodore sat in his normal seat in Science waiting for Mr Dean to arrive. He sighed and slouched on his chair.

"Hurry up Mr Dean", muttered Theodore irritably.

"Theodore, why are you in the classroom? Mr Dean doesn't come in until 7:55am", said Alvin.

"'Sigh' it's better than standing out there", said Theodore.

"Come on Theodore, tell us what's wrong?" asked Alvin.

"You are, what's wrong, you keep asking me oh what's wrong? Or what's up well I've had it! I'm fine stop bugging me asking me the same questions", replied Theodore annoyed.

"Ok Theodore if you insist", said Alvin.

"Alvin, leave him alone, if he doesn't want to be asked questions then he doesn't want to be asked", said Simon.

"Ok I'll just wait outside the door then", said Alvin as he left.

"Thanks Simon", said Theodore.

"I better go out as well I'll explain that you wanted to be in here on your own to Mr Dean when he gets here ok", said Simon.

"No please stay, you are the only person who understands", said Theodore.

This took Simon by surprise he counted on his support rather than Dave or Alvin.

"Theodore, are you ok? Truthfully please? I want to be able to help you Theodore", asked Simon.

"It's about what happened with Nicole in here", replied Theodore.

"Don't tell me you took her seriously", said Alvin.

"Get out Alvin you're not helping!" yelled Simon.

"Ok then", said Alvin walking out.

"Right Theodore I think it'll be best to speak to an adult because I feel that this is a problem that is suited for adults", said Simon.

"What's all the commotion everybody inside and get out your exercise books and your pencil cases and we will start the lesson", said Mr Dean.

He walked in and there sat two chipmunks in the room already, when asked, Simon answered for his little sensitive brother.

"Theodore and I sat in here because we wanted to have a private conversation", said Simon.

"Right can you carry it on after class?" asked Mr Dean.

"Ok Mr Dean", replied Simon.

"What's wrong with Theodore?" asked Alvin.

Simon looked over at Theodore and he was slouched in his seat then changed position when Mr Dean started to teach the class, he looked at his lesson plan that he prepared the night before and started the lesson by writing on the whiteboard of what the lesson is about.

"Ok class the lesson is about endothermic reactions ok now if you write the title and the date into your books then we'll begin to explore into these reactions", said Mr Dean.

Theodore had his head on his arms which were on his table.

"Are you ok Theo?" asked Simon.

"'Sigh' I'm fine, this lesson's boring", replied Theodore in a monotone voice and rested his head on his arms again.

"Theodore, are you ok?" asked Mr Dean.

"Well yeah I'm fine, would people stop asking me that please?" replied Theodore who's starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry Theodore, you didn't look like you were concentrating", said Mr Dean.

"Well you haven't given us anything to do", said Theodore.

"Ok I didn't", said Mr Dean.

"See we haven't done anything useful, which means I don't have to sit through this boring lesson today, have a nice day Mr Dean", said Theodore as he stood and walked out.

Simon was in shock at what had happened Theodore bad mouthing a teacher; he thought that Theodore was better than that.

"Theodore you get back here", warned Mr Dean.

"Why? So I can listen to one of your boring lectures", said Theodore.

"Why you little…" said Mr Dean.

"Um Mr Dean we don't want another scene ok I'll talk to him outside and calm him down ok", said Simon.

"Alright Simon, you have 5 minutes", said Mr Dean.

"Thanks Theodore a word outside please", said Simon.

They walked outside and went to the outside wall of the classroom.

"What is it Simon?" asked Theodore.

"Look Theodore I didn't think you'd do that, but you did and all that will do would be getting yourself into trouble Theodore", replied Simon.

"So", said Theodore.

"Theodore you really aren't yourself, you used to be good ok maybe the Nicole incident has knocked your confidence, but is that a good enough reason to start mouthing off at teachers", said Simon.

"See now you're started to sound like Alvin, lack of care, if you two want to care I'll be outside on the bench until periods out", said Theodore sullenly walks to the back door.

"Theo, god dammit", said Simon who regrets upsetting Theodore more.

Simon walked back in and explained that he doesn't know what's wrong with Theodore, but he won't be in the lesson for now.

"Simon, what did Theodore tell you?" asked Alvin.

"He said I sounded like you which is a bad thing, all this is your fault and you know it! You couldn't keep your mouth shut when I asked him what was wrong before the lesson could you!" replied Simon angrily.

"Whoa I didn't mean to upset him ok I was trying to…" said Alvin trying to defend himself.

"No you weren't helping leave both of us alone! I need to comfort Theodore he needs someone who won't judge him unlike you", said Simon angrily as he stormed out.

"Simon", said Mr Dean, but fell on deaf ears.

"Oh boy", said Alvin to himself.

**R&R Guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Theodore hits rock bottom

Theodore sat outside and contemplating on possible emotions that he is experiencing and his mouth off to both his brother and Mr Dean, but he doesn't regret saying any of those things to them. Whilst Theodore was sitting, Simon stormed out the room and went to join him outside.

Simon went outside to comfort his little brother about the issues he was facing at the moment. He went to him and sat next to him and saw that he was trying to put off his presence, Simon sensed that he wasn't welcome to speak.

"Look Theodore, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that you aren't yourself, I know that our attitudes change however I think this is more of a self-conscious mood swing and I'll help you any way I can ok", said Simon.

Theodore said nothing and this made Simon more uncomfortable, Theodore breathed out sharply through his nose.

"Theodore, I honestly didn't", said Simon.

"I can't do this anymore Simon, all of this means nothing to me, I don't even like school anymore", said Theodore sullenly.

"You might just need professional help", said Simon.

"What me? I'm not ill or mentally unstable", said Theodore agitatedly.

"Calm down Theodore ok please you need help", said Simon.

"I don't need help from you or Dave, I just don't want to be in school", said Theodore.

"Theo, you know that Nicole isn't coming back for a while, can't you stay focused today then we'll have another chat tonight in my room where we can have privacy", said Simon.

"No I'm serious Simon I don't want to be at this school anymore!" yelled Theodore.

Simon knew that he was making it worse and decides to leave him at peace.

"Ok I'll just go and return to class then", said Simon.

Simon got up and walked back to the school whilst Theodore sat there depressed, when Simon walked back to Science and picked up his bag and walked to his next class.

Meanwhile in Maths, the Chipettes were learning how to calculate the area of different 2D shapes when they sensed that something was wrong.

"Um Jeanette, I think I'm sensing that Theodore might not be ok after all", said Eleanor.

"Why would you say that Eleanor?" asked Jeanette.

"Think about it Jeanette, he didn't come to school the last few days and he comes back depressed and miserable, something's bugging him and I want to help", replied Eleanor.

"You don't think that it has something to do with Nicola do you?" asked Jeanette.

"I think so, that nasty piece of work will pay for bugging my little Theo", replied Eleanor.

"Eleanor you don't have any clues, you know he's sensitive", said Jeanette.

"I know Jeanette, but when he told me about her, he broke down in tears", said Eleanor.

"Ok that's enough to get to him then", said Jeanette.

"Girls are you working or are you gossiping?" asked Miss Stone.

"We're working Miss", replied Jeanette.

"We'll talk at break", said Jeanette to Eleanor.

Eleanor just nodded, but really she wanted to talk to Theodore.

Outside the school, Theodore sat on the bench with tears in his eyes thinking about his life and if it was worth living anymore. He put thoughts of worthlessness and loneliness into consideration and thought about his body and his eating habits. He wanted to change his body, but his metabolism is slow and he gains weight through a balanced diet. His mind was set on waiting it out see how depressed he'll become before taking action to himself, he wanted to be alone no-one to nag him or make him do stuff he doesn't want to do.

Theodore was once a happy, cheerful and cute chipmunk, but now he is in his view an overweight, boring, not so cute chipmunk who thinks that he's a waste of space. Theodore thought about everything that is depressing him at the moment, he thought about the way he was treated at this very place, also about Alvin and Simon leaving him in the dark in their upcoming concert, he thought "Why else would they be practicing their new song without me". All these thoughts hurt him with tears coming off his fur, he refused to go in school, and he didn't care if he was boycotting class, he wanted school to be over, but it is only the second lesson.

He decided to go back to class and sit through the rest of the day and blend in just like any other day. He went back to Home Economics and Miss Clavery is not pleased by Theodore's tardiness.

"Theodore Seville why are you late?" asked Miss Clavery.

"Because I felt like it", replied Theodore.

Eleanor wasn't expecting that from Theodore at all; late to lessons, mouthing off to teachers, it wasn't right.

"Theodore I want a proper answer, do I have to give you detention?" said Miss Clavery.

"Ok, I was getting some fresh air Miss, I am not feeling 100%", replied Theodore.

Eleanor thought, "I knew he wasn't".

"Ok Theodore, go and sit down", said Miss Clavery.

The chipmunk sighed as he went to his seat and sat there and got his things out, Eleanor hopped off her seat and went to sit by Theodore who was sitting on his own in the classroom, and he didn't even get the centre of attention like most kids who are tardy to a lesson.

"Hey Theodore, are you ok?" asked Eleanor.

"Well no I'm not Eleanor, I have turned against Dave and Simon for trying to cheer me up, it isn't working here either", replied Theodore.

"Is there anything I can do to cheer you up Theodore?" asked Eleanor.

"No not really look I just want to be left alone to get through this day without a hitch", replied Theodore.

"You don't have to do this alone Theodore, you need help", said Eleanor.

"Look Ellie I don't want help and I don't need it now leave me alone", said Theodore.

"Theodore is there a problem?" asked Miss Clavery.

"Yeah, I hate life", replied Theodore as he hopped out.

"Theodore", said Eleanor hopping after him.

Just then Simon caught up with Eleanor and she looked terrified.

"Eleanor what's wrong?" asked Simon.

"It's Theodore, I tried talking to him and he was pushing me away emotionally and then he said that he hates life and left the classroom", replied Eleanor.

"Oh my god Eleanor do you know where he went?" asked Simon.

"No I'm sorry", replied Eleanor.

"It's ok Eleanor, Theo pushed me away as well", said Simon.

Theodore sat in the bathroom pondering on how he was going to extinguish all the pain that he has suffered, the most logical thing to do was psychiatrically remove all the negatives and replace them with positive, but someone is sure to bring him down again. He then considered suicide and how quick that will be to achieve minimal pain to him. It would rid him of all the emotional pain and deep sadness he is experiencing at this time.

**R&R please, update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Theodore's Suicidal Thoughts

Theodore was sitting in the bathroom possibly considering suicide as his way out of the sadness he is feeling at this time, he's thinking of suicide as his potential solution to his problems. He doesn't like to be told that he needs help.

His brothers are concerned about him as he isn't usually the one mouthing off to teachers or storming out of lessons, they were desperate to get him help, but the fear of doing so would tip him over the edge. Eleanor went to her sisters and told them what Theodore said before storming out of DT they were surprised and worried that he'll do something that he'll regret.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Theodore looked at his eyes in the mirror and saw that they were bloodshot from crying so much. There were also bags under them from the lack of sleep he has been receiving from sobbing in his bed. He decided to go to his next class as soon as the bell rang. Before he got to his next class he was approached by his DT teacher and wanted a word with him.

"Theodore I think something's wrong", said Miss Esp.

"Huh? No nothing's wrong", said Theodore.

"Alvin said that you were unhappy about something, I'm a pastoral care worker as well as a DT teacher you know", said Miss Esp.

"What, no nothing's wrong he's trying to make out I've got a problem when I don't", said Theodore getting worked up.

"Hey, hey, hey don't get yourself worked up ok Theodore, you don't have to have a problem to have a chat with me, anytime you want a chat come in to room 205 and we can have a chat ok", said Miss Esp comfortingly.

"Ok Miss", said Theodore.

Theodore walked to his next class which was Maths and he sat at a desk and tried to bear to listen to the teacher drone about the topic of probability before putting his on his maths book. He didn't see the point in Maths when he is planning to end the pain and sadness deep inside him. He then wondered if anyone would notice if he did commit suicide, realistically he'd have to have a funeral for him. There's also the grief and all that, but whilst he has guilt for feeling like he does, there is no way he was going to be happy living this life; he doesn't feel like doing anything productive.

When the lesson was over, Theodore walked out of the classroom and headed towards the entrance; he walked out of the school building and sat on a small grey bench outside on his own. Eleanor looked for Theodore and saw him outside; she walked to where Theodore is as he got up Eleanor ran over there.

"Theodore wait", said Eleanor.

"Ellie look I need to get off to my next lesson", said Theodore.

"Theo I know that you aren't", said Eleanor.

"Excuse me?" said Theodore surprised.

"I know what you said before you ran out of Home Economics, that you hate life", said Eleanor.

"Yeah so", said Theodore.

"You aren't thinking straight, you aren't yourself, you're irritated and I don't know why", said Eleanor.

"I hate myself, the life I'm living at the moment is depressing me, all my writing has turned to rubbish and I can't take it anymore, I hate my body there I said it", said Theodore.

"Theo, people make fun of my weight as well, but I don't let it bother me, try ignoring their comments", said Eleanor.

"I don't like school anymore", commented Theodore.

"You aren't the only one I'm sure loads of kids hate school, Theo", said Eleanor.

"Ellie, I meant I don't like this school, look I've been thinking about going to a school where I'm just as respected as everyone else regardless of figure and everything else", said Theodore.

"What about me? Don't I mean anything to you or your brothers?" asked Eleanor.

"Of course you mean something, but inside I'm just not happy here so I'll just go to the office and leave you be", said Theodore as he stood up and walked back inside to the office.

"Theo", called Eleanor after him, but he just kept walking.

Eleanor ran after him and calling him, he sighed and turned facing her.

"At least go to the principal's office or see Miss Esp to talk about this, they might be able to help you", said Eleanor.

"No Eleanor, I'll only go to the principal's office, if I feel unhappy, oh wait I am", said Theodore.

"So you're going to Mr Talbot's office then?" asked Eleanor.

"Yeah, but not to help me, but to discuss moving schools", replied Theodore.

"Theodore is that really your only option?" asked Eleanor.

"Well what do you prefer me depressed or moving schools?" replied Theodore.

"Please Theodore, moving schools isn't the answer", pleaded Eleanor.

"Oh really, well why should I stay here?" asked Theodore.

"Well you're funny and sweet and you do have a lot of great abilities", replied Eleanor.

"That's only two things and I have made up my mind based on how I feel, see you Eleanor", said Theodore as he ran off to the office leaving Eleanor saddened she needed to tell someone now.

Eleanor ran into Miss Esp's classroom and informed her that Theodore isn't ok and he plans on moving schools, what they didn't know was Theodore wasn't heading for the office nor the principal's office, but to the kitchen where it was empty after lunch was served and cleared away. He stood at the doorway with tears in his eyes, he sighed and walked in; he climbed upon the shiny stainless steel worktop and looked for harmful stuff. He came across a knife in the drawer, he picked it up shaking all the while and looked at it and thought better of it and put it back. He had a better idea he'd do it at home, when everyone is in bed. Provided that no-one tells Dave about his thoughts as of late.

He waited until the bell rang to signal the end of the day, he trudged back to the office where Dave would hopefully take him out of this hellhole for good. He sat in the car and his brothers followed him in with Dave sitting in the driver's seat.

"So how was everyone's day?" asked Dave looking up at his sons.

"Interesting", replied Simon.

"It was pretty good", replied Alvin.

Theodore said nothing, in fact he hadn't said anything to his brothers or Dave, he just sat in his seat slouched and looked out the window.

"You ok Theodore?" asked Dave.

"I'm fine Dave", replied Theodore.

Dave knew he should intervene, but would that make things worse between them? He thought.

When they arrived home, Theodore had ideas of how to end the pain that's been eating at him for weeks on end. He planned to do so with no visual warning tonight. Dave was cooking dinner for the boys and what Dave didn't know is that he was about to cook Theodore his last ever dinner, or is it?

**So R&R my fellow Readers!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Theodore's attempted suicide

Theodore sat in his room on his own revisiting for the final time and to check his current story that he posted, he still was getting mean messages from some of the kids in school. Nicola found him on Fanfiction and created an account, using her unique Pen-name as StarGirl267 and her review was in his review section as he read it, and it sealed the deal in his mind. It read as follows.

"Hey fatty, I've finally found you where you post this garbage, oh what now this is your social club, well you had me suspended and I'm grounded! I hope you die in the gutter where you belong!"

Theodore had tears in his eyes when he read this, he sniffled as he wiped his eyes to get rid of any signs that he was crying.

"That's it no more mind games now, this world will be better off without me", said Theodore to himself.

"Boys dinner!" called Dave from downstairs.

"Right time to have one last dinner with my brothers and Dave", said Theodore to himself before heading down to the dining room.

When he was in the dining room everyone is quiet until Alvin piped up the conversation towards Theodore.

"So why don't you tell us all what's wrong I mean you shut yourself away nights on end, you hardly eat and you keep chanting suicidal thoughts in your sleep", said Alvin.

"Uh Alvin, I really suggest you drop the topic", said Simon looking at Theodore.

Theodore's body tensed with anger raging in his eyes.

"What? Alvin I'm not suicidal and I do not chant stupid rituals in my sleep and just so that you know I like my own company thank you! What's wrong with a diet Alvin? As if you need one!" said Theodore bitterly.

"Boys that's enough", said Dave calmly.

"You know what you're against me", said Theodore.

"What", asked Alvin looking at him with a look of confusion.

"I know you don't want me to be slimmer, you like me being fat and indulge on chocolate and pastries and getting fatter and fatter well I've got three words for you, I hate you", said Theodore bitterly to Alvin.

"Theodore", said Dave horrified.

"What Dave!" yelled Theodore.

"I don't understand why are you acting like this?" asked Dave.

"You don't get it do you, I don't get the attention I want, the spotlight, the headlines, no I am known as back up singer, the chubby chipmunk, Alvin takes all this in his stride and then I'm nothing", said Theodore bitterly.

"Of course you are something", said Dave.

"Really, then why haven't I been told about a concert in 3 weeks time huh? I believe Alvin and Simon know don't they?" asked Theodore.

"Well uh Theodore I…" Dave tried to explain, but Theodore butted in.

"See you're in denial Dave, I was left out because I'm nobody, like I am all the time, and I'm fucking sick of it! I am ignored most of the time at school even when I make the effort to socialise they're not interested!" yelled Theodore.

"Theodore I…" said Dave too shocked to speak.

"Theodore what Dave was trying to explain was…" said Simon, but was cut off by Theodore.

"Simon shut up! I don't know why you're defending Dave when it's clear that I was just back up singer in the band, plus I wasn't notified until I saw the tour dates on the calendar this morning!" yelled Theodore.

"Look Theodore, I never meant to hurt your feelings, I know you probably don't like me right now, I was trying to get you to spill your mind", said Alvin.

"Oh well you know what Alvin, you got your fucking wish and my mind is set for abandoning the band, I quit!" yelled Theodore and without a cue he stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

The two boys and Dave were shocked by Theodore's outburst and they knew better than to do that again. Meanwhile in his room Theodore sat on his bed breathing heavily with frustration.

"That's it they don't give me an explanation then I will kill myself!" growled Theodore to himself.

Then he heard a knock on his bedroom door, he knew what was coming.

"Theodore, are you in there?" asked Alvin.

"Go away Alvin!" yelled Theodore.

"Look Theodore I don't blame you for hating me, but I just hope you can put this behind us", said Alvin.

Theodore opened the door and when Alvin went to hug Theodore, he gave Alvin a fist in the face sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ow, damn what has gone into him", said Alvin to himself rubbing his jaw.

"Leave me alone Alvin", said Theodore darkly.

Theodore shut the door and went back to his bed and waited until they all fall asleep and he would follow through with his suicidal plan. Simon and Dave decided to leave him alone, but Alvin stayed put.

Alvin stood almost in shock that Theodore had hit him and the dark words that came out of his mouth directed to him made him cautious when going back downstairs.

Theodore listened intently for when they have gone to bed and as soon as they were in bed, he waited until they were all sleeping before making his move. He heard snoring and that was his cue to follow through with his plan. He went to the medicine cabinet without making a sound and read each pot of pills. He went in the bathroom with the pots of pills and closed the door, he saw a glass on the sink and he filled it with water. He popped open the pot of pills, counted them, he didn't care how many it would take, he wanted the pain to go away. He looked at them like they're precious and he took one swallowed it then another and another and kept going until he swallowed most of the pills. He heard someone knock on the bathroom door, but by then it was too late as he started to convulse, Theodore fell on the bathroom floor with a soft thud, convulsing.

"Theodore", said Simon outside the bathroom door.

Simon felt something was not right when there was no response and he needed to get in there so he tried to grab the door handle, but was too high. He then jumped and tried grabbed it again, but failed again, he tried one more time as it was tiring him out, this time he hung on the door handle and turned with all his might and it opened.

Alvin woke up to see what was going on.

"What are you doing Simon?" asked Alvin.

"Well I needed to go to the bathroom and I noticed the door was shut and …" Simon started to explain, but when he opened the door, he stomach dropped.

"Oh my god, Theodore", said Simon panicky rushing over to his unconscious body, kneeling down and checked his pulse and there was none.

"Alvin, wake Dave! Call 911! Call 911!" yelled Simon struggling to keep his composure.

Simon immediately started CPR on his little brother and it was hard for him to do as it was one of his siblings. Simon could feel tears trickling down his cheeks as he did chest compressions.

"Come on Theodore", said Simon as he breathed into his lifeless body.

Dave ran upstairs in the bathroom.

"He's not breathing, no pulse", said Simon without thinking.

Still doing CPR, he couldn't give up, not on Theodore.

"Dave, can you inspect the pots of tablets and tell me what they are?" asked Simon.

"Paracetamol, ibuprofen, sleeping pills", replied Dave looking at the open pill pots.

"Oh my, he overdosed himself, I should've told you that he felt like this", said Simon.

"Simon, I know I should be disappointed, but I'm not, you're doing all you can to save him, carry on with CPR until the paramedics get here ok, you're doing well ok", said Dave.

Simon looking down at Theodore's lifeless body tears streaming from his eyes.

"Theodore please come back to me I need you to be ok".

The paramedics arrived and kept Theodore's oxygen flowing and immediately injected adrenaline into his veins and no response.

"Ok we need to get to the hospital otherwise we might lose him", said one of the paramedics.

The street outside of the Seville residence was filled with traffic, an ambulance, and several spectators. Some of them even had cameras recording the event taking place in front of them. The spectators and neighbours watched as Theodore was loaded into the ambulance on a stretcher with the chipmunk's family looking on in worry and fright.

It didn't take long at all for the video of Theodore getting carried away in an ambulance to become an instant hit with the students at school on YouTube, especially with Nicole and her clique. Over and over again, she and her friends watched the video, laughing and making the whole incident into a big joke. Quickly afterward, rumours about the chipmunk began to spread. Some people said that the chubby chipmunk was a drug junkie. Others said that he simply took OTC drugs for kicks. For those people who actually liked Theodore, they simply stated he probably took drugs to help him with his emotional problems. Not surprisingly, the rumours about Theodore outweighed the honest claims that Alvin and Theodore's friends made about him. Dave didn't take too kindly to the attention and phoned the police who arrived shortly to clear the area for the ambulance to leave the Seville residence.

Simon and Alvin ignored the rumours and went in the car with Dave. Police cars lead the ambulance to ensure that it arrives in good time.

Dave, Alvin and Simon followed in their car visually scared luckily didn't crash out of worry. When they got to the hospital, they wheeled Theodore straight into the nearest ward and tried to resuscitate him again. Simon looked on in disbelief and had tears streaking down his face. Dave could see his concern and it is breaking him apart.

"Simon, he's going to be ok, he's in safe hands, they know what they're doing", said Dave.

"No Dave, you saw how he was, I can't pretend that he may have been successful in his suicide, but to be honest I wasn't there for him and if he survives, I will want to help him through this", said Simon with a serious tone.

"You're right Simon", said Dave.

"Obviously Dave, when am I not?" asked Simon sarcastically.

"Hey I was only stating the truth", replied Dave.

"All of us will get him through this", said Simon.

"Of course Simon anything we can do will have a positive effect", said Dave.

"How about you, Alvin, you haven't said anything?" asked Simon.

"I think you're right as always, but in a good way, I'm sorry for how I acted towards him and I think he may have been feeling this for quite some time, I pushed him to his limit, do you think he'll consider returning to the band?" replied Alvin.

"Not at the moment Alvin, I wouldn't rush him into things, but what you can do is dedicate our concert to him, though in these circumstances, the effect won't be significant to his welfare or mindset", said Simon.

"Oh I hope he's going to be ok", said Alvin.

"Don't worry they're doing all they can", said Dave.

A doctor walked in the waiting room and approached Dave and his two boys.

"Is it Dave Seville?" asked Dr Patrick.

"Yes doctor", replied Dave.

"The good news is we got to him in time, bad news is he's in a coma, but when he comes out of it, he should make a full recovery", said Dr Patrick.

"A coma", Dave managed to say.

"He did overdose on over the counter medication", said Simon.

"Ok Simon, Doctor, can we see him?" asked Dave.

"Yeah he's just in ICU, I'll take you there", replied Dr Patrick.

"Thanks", said Dave.

"Oh yeah no-one under the age of 13 can go in the ICU", said Dr Patrick.

"What! I can't see my brother! He needs me to be there! I need to tell him I love him!" yelled Alvin in frustration.

"I'm sorry", said Dr Patrick.

"Wait here I'll try something", said Dave.

Dave went after Dr Patrick who was taking them to ICU.

"Look my boys are well behaved and Simon did the initial resuscitation, Simon is very mature and wouldn't mess with anything", said Dave.

"I'm sorry Dave, but it's hospital policy to not allow anyone under the age of 13 in the ICU because of risk of infection to the patients, I would love to let your boys in, but my hands are tied, I'm sorry", said Dr Patrick.

"Ok wait there I'll go tell my boys what you said", said Dave.

Dave went back to his boys and from the look on their faces they were hopeful, but the expression of Dave face shattered their hopes.

"I've spoke to Dr Patrick and he says that it is hospital policy not to allow under 13's in the ICU, his hands are tied and he can't let you so I'm sorry", said Dave.

"Alvin there's nothing we can do about it, so we'll just stay put", said Simon seeing Alvin's frustration in his eyes.

"Guys I'll be right back, you two can wait in the cafeteria if you like", said Dave.

"Ok then, Alvin come on be respectful we can't get into trouble here so lets just do what Dave told us to do", said Simon.

"Ok Simon", said Alvin as they went to the cafeteria.

They walked briskly to the cafeteria; Simon took the liberty to get them refreshments and some food to nibble on. Alvin sat at a table next to the entrance to the cafeteria looking blank and in shock. Simon went to the table and waited with Alvin until the refreshments were brought over for them. Alvin sighed as he thought of Theodore and how he looked as they discovered him on the bathroom floor. In no time at all, a waitress walked over with two plates and two glass of coca-cola were brought on a tray, Simon thanked her and passed over Alvin's plate of food to him. He however rejected the kind gesture and pushed the plate away from him; Simon not liking Alvin's attitude decides to ask him to eat something.

"Alvin, you need to eat".

"No Simon, I'm not hungry".

"Oh I get it, you're worried about Theodore", Simon realising this, but Alvin looked up at Simon.

"Of course I'm worried about Theodore, but I can't help, but feel that he's like he is because I was a jerk, that's why he … tried to" Alvin gulped, "kill himself with an overdose and I pushed his buttons to get him angry enough to do what he did, that's why he's in ICU and that's why he's in a coma like state because I was insensitive", Alvin sighed and blinked back tears as did Simon.

"You regret what you did at home, don't you?" asked Simon seeing Alvin nod sadly realising that Theodore will need all the support that he needs to get him through his depression.

"Ok Alvin, I'll phone Miss Miller and get them to come now to keep us company and support Dave ok", said Simon.

Alvin just nodded.

Simon got up and walked to the phone on the wall near the entrance to the hospital; he dialled Miss Miller's phone number and as it was ringing he sighed.

"Hello."

"Hello Miss Miller, its Simon Seville, Dave's son."

"Oh Simon I saw what happened over at the house, is everything ok?"

"No Miss Miller, we were hoping that you would bring the girls to the hospital, I'll explain when you arrive."

"Not a problem Simon, we'll be right there Simon."

"Thanks Miss Miller, bye."

"Goodbye."

Simon put the phone back on the hook and walked back to Alvin and explained that Miss Miller is bringing the Chipettes now for support.

Miss Miller arrived at the hospital with the Chipettes quarter of an hour later and Simon walked to check if they were waiting in the entrance. They were waiting and Simon greeted them and led them to the cafeteria area to have a chat. Simon started the conversation when everyone was sat in the cafeteria.

"Well I'm drained, now about Theodore, I assisted at the scene to try and revive him, but my efforts weren't working however the great doctors here managed to get his heart going again, but he is in a coma at this present time".

"What was wrong with him Simon?" asked Eleanor worriedly.

"He tried to commit suicide, Eleanor", replied Simon.

"Commit suicide, why?"

"Um remember when you told me that you heard Theodore say that he hated life?" Eleanor nodded, "Well he may be in a state of depression and he attempting suicide showed me that this was the case".

"My poor little Teddy", said Eleanor.

"Ok Simon who is the source of his depression?" asked Miss Miller.

Just then Dave walked back from the ICU with tears running down his face.

"I think I know Miss Miller".

"David". She gave him a hug.

"From what the doctors have told me, he'll be in a coma for at least a week", Dave sighed.

"So now it's a waiting game", said Alvin.

"Yeah pretty much, now what the doctors said was a rough estimate, so really it could be a week, or it might be two weeks", said Dave.

Alvin cared about Theodore now that he was the one that pushed him to his limit and wanted him to be ok, he was very quiet.

"Alvin, are you ok?" asked Dave.

Alvin got out of his seat and took off towards the ICU.

"Alvin!" Dave yelled running after him and grabbed him by his hoodie.

"Oh come on Dave!"

"No Alvin, you can't cause trouble here, this is a hospital".

"I want to see Theodore", Alvin turned away from Dave so that he wouldn't see him crying.

"I know Alvin, but the doctors can't let you in the ICU".

"Why won't they let me see Theodore?" Alvin asked with tears dripping on his furry cheeks.

"There are rules that the hospital has that doctors have to follow for the safety of the patients and the patients in the ICU are more serious and it can make you ill and they're just looking out for everyone's health and safety Alvin", Dave replied with sincerity.

"Why is Theodore in the ICU if he's only in a coma?" asked Alvin.

"They're monitoring him every second for any change, once he has come out of the coma then they'll take him down here, but that won't be yet", replied Dave.

They walked back to the cafeteria where everyone was still and they looked taken aback by Alvin's true care for Theodore. Right now though they just wanted to rest and come back tomorrow.

"Ok look I appreciate you coming supporting me and my boys, but we would rather head home now because you know as well as I that Theodore isn't magically going to wake up and function like the good old Theodore", said Dave.

"We get what you mean David, if you need anything at all just give me a ring", said Miss Miller.

"Thanks Miss Miller", said Dave.

**Please R&R I can't update without any motivation to continue even if I get say 5 reviews that'll be enough.**


End file.
